Certain manufacturing activities for either production requirements or waste and pollution control involve the adding of concentrated chemical solutions to processing operations including chemical, cosmetic, food, leather, lumbering, meat and provision, metal working, paint, paper, petroleum, photography, plastics, stone and textiles. There has long existed the need for a safe, effective and precise means of moving concentrated chemical solutions or caustic solutions from storage and safely transporting such chemical solutions to a place of end use and thereafter transferring measured quantities of such chemical solutions to processing tanks.
There has existed the problem of the safe, accurate and convenient dispensing of hundreds of chemical formulations which range from hazardous raw acids to ultra-pure liquids, such as required in various manufacturing operations. Heretofore, the systems or procedures utilized involved the awkward lifting, carrying and dispensing of chemical liquids involving physical danger to the employee and involving waste, error and inaccurate measurement of the dispensed liquids. Thus, the use by employees of manual means for removing such chemicals from storage and transferring them to a place of end use has resulted in increased down time, increased labor costs, inefficient in-plant storage and a minimum of quality control.